Product delivery using unmanned aerial vehicles (UAVs) is becoming a popular idea. The UAVs are typically loaded with the products to be delivered at a product distribution facility and/or a deployment station and fly over significant distances to delivery destinations, where they land to drop off one or more products to a customer. It is important for customer satisfaction that the product that is delivered to a customer corresponds to the product ordered by the customer and that the product is delivered in an undamaged condition. However, products may be damaged during sorting prior to being loaded into the UAVs and/or during the flight of the UAVs, and/or during the landing of the UAVs at the delivery destination. In addition, it is not uncommon for the wrong products to be loaded into the UAVs due to human error. Delivery of a damaged or incorrect product to a customer does not only represent a wasteful delivery trip that will lead to a requested return/exchange by the customer (which inevitably translates to undesired additional costs to a retailer), but may also make the customer unsatisfied with the retailer enough so as to not to order from that retailer again, leading to a customer loss for a retailer.
Elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions and/or relative positioning of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of various embodiments of the present invention. Also, common but well-understood elements that are useful or necessary in a commercially feasible embodiment are often not depicted in order to facilitate a less obstructed view of these various embodiments of the present invention. Certain actions and/or steps may be described or depicted in a particular order of occurrence while those skilled in the art will understand that such specificity with respect to sequence is not actually required. The terms and expressions used herein have the ordinary technical meaning as is accorded to such terms and expressions by persons skilled in the technical field as set forth above except where different specific meanings have otherwise been set forth herein.